<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who would have thought I'd get you? by imSOOintoDO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616782">Who would have thought I'd get you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imSOOintoDO/pseuds/imSOOintoDO'>imSOOintoDO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imSOOintoDO/pseuds/imSOOintoDO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Injuries have always been not fun especially when nearing comeback. And more so, if the person who should take care of you is in the military.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who would have thought I'd get you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kyungsoo-yah!! Whats up? Salute! Everything fine in there? Nice weather right?"</p><p>"What is it this time Chanyeol?"<br/>
Heaven knows what the mystery question is today, he's just sure its gonna be pretty dumb. Yesterday, it was on what certain temperature setting in aircon is too cold, last week it was should they buy airpods or headphones, last time they just asked if he think its okay for them to get a fish as a pet. He would always answer tho, of course. No matter what level of weirdness is it, he actually misses his members. In the end, no matter how idiotic it may be, it will always be His Idiots. </p><p>"Okay. Are u sitting Soo?" Chanyeol asked on the phone, his voice a little higher pitch than usual that Soo actually thought they are in loudspeaker although upon rechecking they are not. </p><p>"No. Why?" Soo answered nonchalantly.</p><p>"Find a place to sit first, or any place you'll be very comfortable with."</p><p>Soo wonders what could it be now so he asks "What? Why?"</p><p>"Just do it,Soo. It would really help this conversation." Chanyeol answered in a tone that he knows Soo will follow cause afterall Chanyeol is older than him. </p><p>"This better be good as I will then be going back to my room to reach your certain level of comfort."</p><p>"Okay, be careful." Chanyeol said making Soo snort. </p><p>"Whatever, but you are now getting weird huh. Are you,by chance,nearby? Are you gonna make me do some weird shit" </p><p>Soo asks. Smirking. He knows they can not be around because of strict military visitation rules. But he still looked around, you can never know with them, the things under their sleeve are very unexpected. At one point, he even thought that a small circular round thing above him was a camera or a drone,only to find out it was just a rusty paint on the window. </p><p>He laughs. </p><p>"Why are you laughing? Are you in your room now?" Chanyeol said interrupting his thoughts. </p><p>"I'm near. But, really what is this huh?"<br/>
And then it hit him,its scarily silent. Like the calm before the storm. He then finally reached his quarters and settled in his bunk. Soo continues "And why is it very quiet? Are you alone? You usually talk to me with Baekhyun,Sehun,or Jongin in the background doing God knows what."</p><p>Chanyeol took his time to reply and said "Well yeah, about Nini."</p><p>Soo was alarmed and said, "Now you are making me nervous."</p><p>"Are u comfortable now?" Chanyeol asked once again.</p><p>"Just tell me." Soo's voice now stern.</p><p>"Don't panic,okay. Sit down just in case your knees get weak or something."</p><p>"Thats what you say when people should panic, Chanyeol. What is happening??"</p><p>"Well, Nini, you know how he's usually energetic and passionate, right. Like how he's a perfectionist especially when dancing. He's our dancing machine, he's the lead dancer in our group."</p><p>"Just say it,Chanyeol, damn it. What happened to Jongin."</p><p>Chanyeol sighed heavily first before saying, "He may be in the hospital right now."</p><p>"What?? May be?? Are you fucking kidding me??" Soo's thoughts are empty, like suddenly he couldnt understand what language Chanyeol is talking in. </p><p>"Okay,okay. Don't yell at me. Im worried too, you know. We were trying to do backflips for our new choreo, and then Jongin might have fallen in the wrong way and broke his leg. He also complained about back aches for almost the whole day of practice. So yes, he's in the hospital right now. He fainted after breaking his leg." said Chanyeol</p><p>"Text me the hospital address now. Tell Hyung Nim to please wait for me in the garage. I'll try to be discreet so that i wont attract any unwanted attention."</p><p>"But Soo! Would your Officers allow you? That's why im calling you. To tell you that you dont really have to worry. We'll take care of him!"</p><p>"Its Kim Jongin. How the hell do you expect me to just sit here? And maybe, you didn't took care of him enough for him to end up in the hospital. Tect me the address, now." said Soo.</p><p>He put the phone down. How can Jongin be so reckless, they are scheduled for the comeback, for fucks sake. How can the members just let him push himself to limits. How can manager not see the risks of a choreo like this. He's angry. But mostly, with himself. </p><p>Maybe i really enlisted too early, i could have atleast waited for the comeback. Or maybe i should have encouraged him to really enlist with me. I could have taken care of him better here than all those people outside with him. </p><p>He's getting frustrated now. All of their conversations in the last night in their dorm before his enlistment came back to him.</p><p>"Im gonna miss you Hyung. Take really really good care of yourself there." Jongin told him during that night. </p><p>They are cuddled in Soo's bed after rechecking if all of his things are ready for tomorrow. Soo loves how Jongin head is settled in his hair, like he's breathing in how he smell commiting it to his memory. He likes it how his back touches Jongin's chest, how Jongin's leg drape over his own and how his thumb caresses Soo's fingers as if repeatedly counting it one by one. Even though they are already comfortable,he chose to face Jongin, cause if this is really the last night before enlisting, he really wants to make use of his own heaven on earth to the fullest. </p><p>Soo the finally said "I think i'm the one who should say that to you. Don't do any stupid stuff while i'm away. If your not sure if its stupid or not, then it probably is. Go ask Suho, he may give you an earful but you know that guy loves you like a little brother."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. For anything i may not be sure about,go to Suho hyung." Jongin answered him trying his best not to roll his eyes on the older.</p><p>"Yes. That guy may not say the best jokes,but he's our leader,and i may not admit it in his face, but he's got a lot of sense. He's gonna know whats best for you, from your schedules, solo projects even your contracts, even just your hairstyle for the day." Soo told him. </p><p>"But he's not you Hyung." Jongin replied.</p><p>This is the part where it gets complicated for both of them. They may have kissed and did a little more than that on some occassions, dated if eating ramen and a chicken take out in their dorm would count as a date, and practically already sent out each other a message about their feelings but no one really said it out loud. They know what the effects will be. They are in an idol group, the biggest one for that matter. They have contracts and management to consider. They are surrounded by the pressure and expectations by the bosses, fans and the world. There is the perfect boy image to be considered. This life, that they are living, is really not just their own. </p><p>"Nini." He said, using the name he'll know will make jongin really listen to him. Afterall, he's the one who gave it to him. "Just please please do what I say. Take care of yourself, don't skip meals and learn when and how to take a break. You are already a league of your own. Take it easy sometimes. Have fun."</p><p>"But your not gonna be there."</p><p>"I'll visit as nuch as i can, i promise. Its only a year and little more than half. It will just pass you by, i swear." Soo replied trying hard not to cry in front of Jongin. </p><p>With this he held Jongin's face in his hands, and kissed him in the lips. Just a light kiss. Something,like a quiet vow. </p><p>Jongin smiled in between this kiss and said, "okay hyung. I love you Soo, you know you will always be my favorite hyung,right."</p><p>They cuddled all through out that night. But he never woke up the younger when he's about to leave. Cause seriously, it would just be harder to go. He cooked Jongins breakfast and left a note stating again all the things he should do like the vitamins he should take,where his jackets are even the phone numbers of his favorite chicken deliveries. In the last, he wrote down,</p><p>"Miss me. Cause i'll definitely miss you too. Your my favorite too, Nini. Wait for me to come back. Already looking forward to being with you again."</p><p>Soo allowed himself to cry in the bathroom while preparing to leave that morning. Fortunately, those in military service now, can have their phones for a few hours after 6pm so that he takes that time to call Jongin and check up on him. Sometimes, he's the one who calls to update him with just about anything going on in his life. Sometimes too, he's gonna call with Baekhyun, chanyeol and sehun. </p><p>He doesnt know what he is really thinking right now, except that he needs to go to Jongin. He's angry and frustrated at the same time. He runs to his immediate commanders office, almost tripping on his way. He knocks thrice and did not even wait for his commander to finish his sentence that he may come in when he barged into the door.</p><p>"Okay, Mr. Do. You look shaken. Are you okay, did something happened?"</p><p>Soo was still trying to catch his breath. He feels like he run faster in that time than when running for his trainings. His personal best for sure.</p><p>"Are you okay? Oh! Were their any sassaeng fans?" </p><p>Soo was shocked by this as he knows those fans cannot really ho inside their camp "No no, sir. Everything is fine."</p><p>The commander raised an eyebrow on him. "But you don't look like everything is fine,Mr. Do"</p><p>Soo gathered up all his courage to finally said, "It's just that, can i have a vacation starting tonight for 1 week, or even atleast just 3-4 days?"</p><p>The commander took a long time to answer him. He finally said "And why is that? Its not even a holiday, there is no holiday that will last that long. The only time we would grant such request is for an emergency within your immediate family. Mr. Do, all sodiers are allowed to take 2 days vacation a month at most, so convince me to allow you to have this vacation. And it should not be because you just want to act out and expects to be treated like a star, you know i don't fall for that. I don't even care what you are outside of my camp". His commader said in a very straight face, he almost want to regret coming. Of course he knows the rules, he has high regard for it, he also doesnt want to be labeled as a star who felt entitled in the camp. But he is torn. He imagines Jongin in a hospital with a broken leg, and severe backpains. He also really needs him.</p><p>"Im sorry," he said as he bows in 90degrees to show his full sincerity. "I have a friend who got into an accident. I would very much like to take care of him for a while. Atleast until he gets a little better. He is important to me. If you would just allow me to take my 2 days of vacation for the month now, and if i can still use the 2 days for the previous month that I wasn't able to. I am also very willing to do some extra jobs and duties as I know that I have asked it in a quick pace." All this time he kept his bow, yes to show his respect but also he's afraid he might be rejected.</p><p>"Stand straight, Soldier Doh. I think your reason is justifiable. We all have our someones that we want to take care of, so i understand the rush especially if they got into an accident. I can also see that your bargain is reasonable. Just cook the dinner first tonight before tou go as it may be too late to find someone to replace you." The commander told him with a sincere smile on his face, fully understanding his situation. </p><p>Soo can't help smile from ear to ear and began to thank his commander profusely.</p><p>"Really,Mr. Doh. Its alright, i could give you 4 days, make the most out of it. This is the military, we are not heartless, we take those kind of things in consideration. I think this is actually where the strongest hearts are. We are the people willing to sacrifice so much for our loved ones." </p><p>Soo is already teary eyed with this. He's just very thankful that he got into this unit. </p><p>Before he was dismissed, the commander told him "If you wanna know, i heard some soldiers are already missing your kimchi rice and crab soup."</p><p>Of course Kyungsoo would give them the best, "Yes sir, i would make the most delicious kimchi rice and rice soup tonight" he said as he salute his commander. </p><p>His commander nidded and said "You better start now then, the earlier you finish, the earlier you can go home to him. "</p><p>Even though he was in a hurry, he made sure to make the best rice meal for dinner, curry and the creamiest crab soup. All his fellow soldiers would be in a treat tonight.</p><p>On his way to the hospital, that was the time he almost wanted to go back to camp. Would his members think he's crazy and over reacting. Would the media find out he went out of training and label him as weirdo idol who snuck out of camp or worse was he the one Jongin would want to take care of him. </p><p>All his thoughts were pushed away as he saw his group in the garage waiting for him. On normal circumstances, he would have been really overjoyed to see them but right now he's a little more nervous. He paid the driver twice the normal tip in the effort that he won't start any rumor as he was sure he recognized them when Chanyeol,Baekhyun and Sehun was waving at their car ro show them where to unload. The driver finally said "Your EXO" when he's about to go down, so he said "Yes. Thank you for driving safely. Goodbye"</p><p>"Hyung!" Sehun almost cried out loud.<br/>
He missed this kid. He's the one who really tried out every dish he ever made and gave out his really honest opinions. He's a very picky eater, so he knows that if sehun likes it,all others would too. He hugged Sehun first, then Baekhyun who pats his hair excitedly while saying, "Its gonna be whose next" so Sok gave him an encouraging hug and then turned to face Chanyeol. </p><p>"Soo." Chanyeol said as he hugged him too. "I'm sorry. I know we should have taken better care of him. Now, you have to run here in the middle of your service. We shouldnt have worried you. "</p><p>The members, as far as Soo remembers, doesn't know anything about what happens between him and Jongin. For them, they are just each others favorite. And if ever they sensed something more, they are respectful enough to not mention anything before them. But deep inside, Soo knows that they can already see it and just waiting for them to say something. Hell, they might have already known it before the two of them had the courage to admit it to themselves. But they never judged, never pushy and most of all they all still love both of them. And for that Soo is forever grateful. </p><p>"Its okay Chanyeol." He replied as he breaks from the hug and motioned for the three of them to lead the way to jongin's room. "I'm sorry for shouting at the phone. I was just really surprised and for a moment, i was really scared. I also know how perfectionist and practice addict Jongin can be. Its not like you could do something about it, even i could not stop him even if i was there. Im just thankful you were there when it happened so he was given immediate help. Who knows what that kid would have thought about if he was alone."</p><p>"He would have definitely continued." Baekhyun said.</p><p>"Yes. He would. Also, I would use my 2 day vacation for this, and since i haven't used vacation last month and i wasn't missing any training, my commander let me use it for this month,so in total I have 4 days of vacation for this. I'll help you with him." Soo told them.</p><p>Chanyeol pat his head, Baek hugged him again and Sehun just gave him a thumbs up. Soo was just basking on his members' warmth and welcome so he was not prepared in what situation Jongin was actually is when he reached his room.</p><p>He was just expecting Jongin to be in bed, maybe some bandage for the foot or maybe some IV drops connected to him. But as usual, with Jongin, it will always be expect the unexpected. </p><p>Cause Soo can't believe what he is seeing right before his eyes. Its Jongin already trying to walk his injured foot, obviously attempting some of their steps while just holding on to his IV drip stand for support. He's more surprised that both Suho and Chen are with him in the room and both are doing nothing to stop him. </p><p>"Are u even supposed to be doing that? Pretty sure, dancing is not in the prescription" Soo blurted out. </p><p>They finally took notice of Kyungsoo standing by the door. All three of them looked up to him at once and in diferrent voices, said in unison,</p><p>"Soo."</p><p>Suho definitely sounded concerned.<br/>
Chen was really surprised.<br/>
And Jongin was really happy.<br/>
He was about to give in when he saw jongin smile at him, and god he really missed him, but he then remembered that he was supposed to be resting during this times.</p><p>He can now see jongin struggling to get to him, so he quickly went to him instead and hugged him. He almost teared up when he smelled Jongin because this is comfort, its home. </p><p>"You should really be resting", Soo said as he touches his face. As if checking for any more bruises or wounds. "Are u okay now? Are you feeling hurt somewhere?"</p><p>Jongin smiled at him and said "Im okay now,Soo. Really. See, im even trying to get back to our practice." Soo then glanced at Suho and chen with this, both just shrugged and sighed. They all know that once Jongin dances,no one could really stop him. So Soo just gave back his attention to Jongin,who right now is being very excited. "You should see our dance moves, its so cool. I even helped out in some steps."</p><p>"Okay,okay. You could always show it tomorrow or the next day after that. But please, right now, i need you to take a seat or even lie down. We need to call the nurse too, i think, your drops are getting low. Are you nauseated? Are you hungry? Were you drinking your vitamins?"</p><p>Jongin,thank heavens, actually listened to him and went back to lying down and with really excoted voice said "Your gonna stay? That means your gonna stay right? You said tomorrow or the next day."</p><p>Soo rolled his eyes and replied "Thats what you just heard? I said like a lot of stuff."</p><p>"Are you, are you?" Jongin asked, like a little excited bear that he is known for. Hes really a baby, lucky for him, he is Soo's baby.</p><p>"Yes. Im staying. I got a leave for 4 days." </p><p>"For me? For me? Woah. Hyung!!" Jongin replied</p><p>"Yes for you. But i need you to behave and listen to me so i can take care of you better ok?" </p><p>Jongin was really happy with this arrangement thatbhe said "Ok ok! Will behave, i promise! Your the best hyung!"</p><p>"May i remind you Jongin that i drove you here, and you call Kyungsoo the best. Aww, im really hurt" Suho interjected while holding his palms to his heart. </p><p>"Your the best leader, Suho hyung. Really the best, your level is way up there no one can even reach you." Jongin told him and even gave him a flying kiss in the middle of fighting back a yawn. </p><p>"Okay buddy. Think this is the part where your meds are taking effect." Suho said to him as he also stands by the bed. </p><p>Jongin just nodded. </p><p>"Will you be here when i wake up?" He asked while looking up to Soo trying really hard to stay awake.</p><p>"Wont be going anywhere." Soo said as he runs his hands through Jongin's hair.</p><p>Jongin contentedly nodded at this and allowed his eyes to finally shut so he can sleep.</p><p>"Soo. You really made it here huh." Suho said as he comes to Soo to give him a hug. </p><p>Soo nodded and said "Wouldn't be able to really go through trainings knowing that Jongins here. I was lucky i got really understanding commanders."</p><p>Chen too finally came up to him to give him gentle pats in his back and rub his military shaven head. "The doctors said he'll be alright. It was just a sprain. But, his body really reached its limit, and add that some backpains that why he fainted. He'll be fully recovered in 2-3 days."</p><p>"Thank you for being with him."</p><p>"Its nothing, and you know it. If there's something positive here, its just we could see you for quite a long time", said Chen. They continued catching up with each other lives until they all realized that its nearing midnight. </p><p>"Okay. We'll call it a night now." Declares suho.</p><p>Baek then replied "But hyung, we are in the middle of this card game. And Kyungsoo is here."</p><p>Suho sighed but still said "We still have practice tomorrow."</p><p>"We do? But Jongin?" Asked Suhen this time.</p><p>"We'll visit him after and im sure he's in safe hands with Soo, okay. Its one of his privilleges that he's a lead dancer, he could always just catch up with us. He may already actually been advanced in the choreography." Answered Suhi</p><p>"Listen to the leader,kids"Chen said, being the more sensitive own,knowing that if one of them will agrer with Suho, they will all go. </p><p>"Okay. Where will you be staying kyungsoo hyung? Do you want to go back with us at the dorm?" Sehun asked.</p><p>"I think ill just stay here with him,Sehun. Thank the manager for me that he got deluxe hospital room thats why i think i have my enough own space here. I'll be right here when you come back tomorrow."</p><p>"See you then, Soo." Chanyeol said. "Goodnight."</p><p>"See you guys, take a rest. Goodluck on your rehearsals tomorrow, im sure you all will do well." </p><p>They hugged him one by one, and said goodbye to Jongin even though he was still fast asleep.</p><p>Before heading out, Suho said, "Call us if you need anything at any time. We'll be right here."</p><p>"Yes,Hyung. Thank you." Soo replied. In his mind, he's thinking that Jongin is right, he really is the best leader. </p><p>With them gone, he finally changed into a more comfortable clothes. Just shirt and shorts. He really doesn't want to be in pajamas as he doesnt know what time nurses will check on Jongin and he doesn't want to be seen wearing them. He always knew about the scenes in drama where the lead falls asleep holding their lovers hand who is lying in a hospital bed. He almost always cringes in those scenes too thinking how clichè it is. But then, tonight, no matter how cheesy it is, he finds himself in that position. Checking first if Jongin has a fever, he runs his hand through the youngers forehead and also allowed himself to touch his face, his lips,his nose, his jaw. As he retires that night, he slowly sits in Jongin's bedside, held his hand and finally goes to sleep. </p><p>When Soo woke up, he finds Jongin's face directly staring at him. He's embarrased as he knows that he might actually be drooling while sleeping. Soo he tried to cover his face with his hands which the younger quickly pushed away. </p><p>"Now,hyung, you never liked this kind of scenes in dramas. But here you are. You should have taken the couch atleast. Now, im actually worried your the one with backpains."</p><p>He stared at jongins eyes for quite some time. How he loves those honey colored eyes. Always full of sincerity. </p><p>"Good morning to you too" he finally answered. "I' m okay, im 27 not 67. My back will be able to handle it. Also, this is not a kdrama, this is real life."</p><p>"Well, aren't we just very lucky that this is real, hyung?" Asked Jongin while smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>"Yes, we are very lucky. The luckiest. One of your favorite songs even said, Who would have thought I get you?" Soo said as he also tries to sing a lot more lyrics from the song, and kissed Jongin's forehead. The younger then pulled him closer to his body and enveloped him in a hug. Jongin's head resting on his shoulder, his one hand holding his nape and the other carrresing his back. </p><p>"Im sorry Hyung. I never really mean to worry you. Its just that i really want to do well in this comeback. I want it to be perfect, i want to do my best for the group, the fans and for you too. Your gonna watch us even though your in the army, right."</p><p>Soo was the first to break the hug, earning a pout from Jongin. He quickly held his hand and tilt his head so he could look directly at him.</p><p>"Its okay, i totally understand. The pressure is getting real now, especially you'll just be six for this comeback. But im sure you will do good. You have the members with you. Also, you are Kim Jongin. You are the asia's first love, the dancing machine. They even said you are one unrivaled perormer." He smiled as he also see jongin smile with his eyes forming crescent moons.</p><p>"Hyung, you are making me embarrased."</p><p>"No. Im just saying the truth. Just go trust your instincts with this. And forget to always show them who you really are."</p><p>"Okay, i promise."</p><p>"Now, what else do the general public or media calls you? Hmm, you are the best visual,center."</p><p>"Yours."</p><p>Soo was puzzled and asked "What?"</p><p>"I'm yours." Answered Jongin.</p><p>Then he pulled Soo again but this time,for a kiss on the lips. Jongin finally let out in this kiss how he missed Kyungsoo all this months that he was away. Jongin kissed first, but Kyungsoo caught control so soon, angling Jongin’s head, then deepened the kiss. </p><p>"We really need you to be better sooner so that you know, maybe we could do a lot of other stuff in our own rooms." Soo said as he was the one who pulled away first.</p><p>"Yes, hyung," ongin said almost breathlessly. The nurse arrived a little later with Jongin's hospital provided breakfast and informed them that the doctor qould meet them at around 11am in the morning. </p><p>Its still early so Soo decided to help Jongin clean up by atleast washing his face and hair.</p><p>When Soo already finished setting up the small bathroom, with chairs and towels near the sink, he called for Jongin to slowly walk towards it. </p><p>"Jongin, come here already. Your taking too long"</p><p>"Yes yes. Im sorry i dont have the perfect pair of feet now to run there, hyung." Jongin sarcastically replied. </p><p>Soo smiled at him and helped him walk faster so that he could put some of his weight on him.</p><p>"How many days were you not showering already. Your hair is a mess." Soo said while trying to thoroughly clean his scalp working thru the tangles of hair.</p><p>"I think, maybe 2?" Jongin smiled at him, fully knowing that his smile will make Soo less angry about that situation. "It's just that we've been practicing a lot this days. We spent hours in the practice room. And you said it yourself to not take any showers when Im tired because its not good for your body. So when i rest first, i practically falls asleep and the next thing I know, its morning and Chanyeol hyung is waking me up cause its time to practice again. So basically hyung, i just followed what you said."</p><p>"Wow. Your really using that against me now?" Soo said as he playfully pulled aome of his hair. </p><p>"Aw. Hyung. Thats my precious hair."</p><p>Soo then turned into a serious mode before continuing, "Jongin, I saw the videos and the rumors"</p><p>" Your making me scared Hyung, what video? What rumors?</p><p>"I cant believe you actually did it with them." Soo answered.</p><p>"Now, I think Im gonna have a heart attack. Just spill it out hyung. I promise I was so good while you were in the military!"</p><p>"I saw the video of you and the members biting each other butts!" Then Soo finally laughed out loud. </p><p>"Hyung! All that drama! No wonder you always get the awards. I was already thanking heavens im already in the hospital just in case i got a heart attack." Jongin then let out a huge breath of relief.</p><p>"That was so funny. Chanyeol will really never let any one of you unscathed. But seriously tho, that was when your back pains started right. Now jongin, injuries are not funny."</p><p>"You know Chanyeol hyung, he's just you know, as Chanyeol as he can be. His antics really help us finish all this madness while still being sane. Well, yes, that was when my backpain started. We had a really cool choreography for that, but Suho decided it was not worth any injuries. We can't risk the comeback with one less member."</p><p>Soo then said "I know I could trust Suho hyung with his decisions. Imagine having to do all that with all your showcases and promotions. And in every concert as well."</p><p>"You look cute when worried. Especially when your eyebrows creases in worry. I like it."</p><p>"And you Jongin is such a big baby. Your above 25 and still need help washing hair properly."</p><p>"I'll be your baby tho. Please be reminded that you might actually spend the whole lifetime doing this." Jongin told him with a beaming smile. </p><p>"Baby, I dont see any complaints for that." Replied Soo.</p><p>After making sure that Jongin is all cleaned up, they are now just waiting for the doctor to check Jongin.</p><p>Soo then said "Are you in any kind of pain? Be sure to let the doctor know okay? I dont care if its just a very mild pain, if you feel something, say it to the doctor. So if there are tests to be made, we could do it now, while Im here with you."</p><p>"Hyung, then do I need to tell him all my feelings for you? How you made me really happy by coming here?"  </p><p>Soo blushed, he should really get used to it by now, all his sweetness and genuiness but he's always surprised when Jongin does it. Its like the younger knows just the right time to catch him off guard.</p><p>"Nini." Soo said as if trying to scold him. </p><p>"Now you call me Nini cause I made you blush. Hahahaha." Jongin laughed out loud. </p><p>Soo doesnt know how to respond to this cause he could already also feel his ears getting red, so instead he asks Jongin, "Well then Nini, what food do you want to eat for lunch?"</p><p>This got Jongin listening to him and asked "Today? You'll cook?"</p><p>Soo nodded. </p><p>"But where? Would you be able to cook here?"</p><p>Soo smirked and said "No, silly. I'll cook in the dorm and bring you food."</p><p>"But that would mean your gonna leave me alone."</p><p>He could now see Jongin pouting and he almost sure the younger is now teary eyed. </p><p>"You promised you'll stay with me. I'll eat all the hospital food, i swear. I'm sorry I didnt finish it a while ago. But dont go away yet." Jongin continued.</p><p>Soo then gently pats the younger's head and said, "its okay,its okay. I'll be right here. I would not leave this room without you."</p><p>Soo felt really guilty about it as he can see jongin sniffling and trying hard to contain his tears that he started to sing:</p><p>"Never gonna let you go,<br/>
Giving you my heart and soul<br/>
I'll be right here with you for life<br/>
Oh, baby all I wanna do<br/>
Is spend my every second with you<br/>
So look in my eyes<br/>
I'll be by your side<br/>
For life."</p><p>"You always liked that song,right?" Soo said. </p><p>"Yes hyung. I love it when you perform it in your solo stage. Sometimes I even forget that I'm also a performer those times. As I watch you, i sometimes do not know where to focus, in your visuals, voice, appeal, in the way you carry yourself. You are just so perfect." Replied Jongin.</p><p>Soo, was again, caught off guard during that monent. And he doesnt know if he can endure another round of teasing immediately, so instead he just kissed Jongin. He smiled cause this time, it was the younger who was flustered and very much blushing from the kiss.</p><p>Soo then said "Just focus on me, baby. And we'll be okay. "</p><p>"Well then hyung, with all your to-do things that you left for me, that one is the easiest to follow." Replied Jongin,earning him another kiss on the cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PS. I do not mean any disrespect to the Military while doing this. I just wrote about what I know about them (I'm not Korean) and if ever there is something you might find disrepectful or wrong, I sincerely apologize. You may leave a a comment so we can work it out.  This is afterall, a work in progress, so i would appreciate comments especially for the improvement of this work. Again, i do not mean any harm or give out wrong image/perception to any organization. :)</p><p>Thank you so much for reading this drabble. Basically, did it overnight so yeahh, just typed out whatever it is that i thought of. I hope you liked it. Leave comments so we can talk! Again, thank you, for just even considering reading this, from the bottom of my heart, thank you and if you actually finished it, i offer you my heart. ❤</p><p>Yours in this adventure,<br/>Summit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>